One-shots and small stories
by Lee Glance
Summary: In this, I'm going to do one-shots, but also some stories that is a little bit longer. Basically, I'm going to write a bit of everything about the Selection trilogy, most about Maxon and America. The first one is about if things had been turning out different when the rebels attacked in the end of the third book. Rated T for safety and I'm not going to upload regulary (Sorry!).


***I don't own the charachters or most of the plot. It belongs to Kiera Cass*.**

 **What if the rebels didn't shot Maxon, when he saved America? What if it was America that saved Maxon?**

 **In this, I'm writing about that and I would hope you could leave a rewiew... Just a small one? Please? I can handle critcism, by the way. But you should know that this is my first story I write about the Selection serie.**

 **You just gotta read thi if you wanna know what happens...**

I was fighting to hold back my tears that I knew could come any moment. I had a smile on my face, but I didn't know if it looked real or fake. Hopefully, if anyone noticed I wasn't really smiling, they would just think I'm nervous.

But of course, that wasn't the case.

I glanced over at Maxon and Kriss and I felt like I got punched in my chest. I couldn't stop noticing how much Kriss looked like a real princess. Her white and golden dress was strapless and tight from her chest to her waist, where it suddenly flowed out gracefully. The gold was at the bottom of the dress and was swirling up. Her hair was braided around her head and had small, glittering pins in it. It looked like she had a gloria. I felt ugly when I looked at her. Not because my dress or my hair was ugly, but I was just feeling ugly. I saw that she talked to Maxon, who was smiling lightly. It felt like my heart was going to crack open.

 _How could I evey think I had a chance?_

I turned away, trying to focus on something different. I saw Celeste in the front of the public and catched her eye. She looked at me confused when she saw the sadness in my face. Of course she could see that. I shaked my head slightly and her face when she realised what I meant was almost to much for me. She smiled at me sadly, shrugged and rolled her eyes, before glaring at Maxon. I understood hat she wanted to say that I was too good for him, or, atleast I thought that was what she meant. I turned my eyes away from her, staring into the other side of the room, at the wall. I could hear Maxon laugh and I winced, pain going through my body. I swallowed, but I still had my fake smile on.

I couldn't be mad at Kriss. She had done nothing wrong. She was going to be perfect for Maxon. He deserved someone like her. Someone who would be caring, lovely and an amazing queen.

Someone who wasn't like me.

It felt like something got stuck in my throat at that moment and I had to grip my hand, so hard that I felt pain. It made me focus and I slowly lost the grip of it. I had to stay strong. I couldn't let my family see me like this...

My family. I straighten up and made my face, hopefully, more neutral. I couldn't let them see me this way. I didn't want them to feel sorry for me.

That was when I noticed something was wrong. Many of the guards that was in the room seemed unfocused and some nervous. I frowned a little and looked around in the room. I didn't recognize many of the guards and this made me confused. I knew that I couldn't possibly know every guard, but there was so many of them I didn't recognize...

I turned to Maxon and tried to ignore my heart when it was slowly breaking. I needed to let him see this, if he could figure out what was going on. I touched his arm and he turned against me, with an irritated look in his face and I saw his mouth open, but it closed when he saw my face. His angry features in his face faded away and he looked worried.

"What is it?" he whispered to me. He must have seen how worried I was. I leaned against him and whispered back.

"Look at the guards. Don't you think anything looks weird?" His frown got deeper and he straighten up, looking up at the room. I saw his face become confused, worried and scared, before all I saw was shock. He gasped and turned against me.

"I have never seen many of them before. Do you think it could be re..." he couldn't finished, because suddenly a shot was heard in the room. I looked out in the public and saw a guest fall down to the floor, a hole in her head. A guard was next to her, holding a gun he had pointed at her. I saw how many of the other guards got a red band from their pcket and put it on their heads, before pulling out their guns.

Ans that was when the room went from calm to chaotic in just some matter of seconds.

I saw Celeste running out of the room, dragging Anna with her, who seemed to be in shock, along with Tiny and Ashley, while the other people in the room was also trying to get out. Guards was running everywhere and I could see rebels wherever I looked. I heard a cry and looked to my left, where Kriss was curled up on the floor, while Maxon was holding her shoulders, talking to her.

"Take it easy Kriss, okay? Just do what I do and you will be okay." I had gotten up from my chair and saw Aspen running up to the scene, getting next to me.

"Your Majesty, should I..." before he could finish Maxon turned and for a brief second, I saw anger flashing in his face, before it disappeared.

"Take Kriss to a safe room." Maxon commanded. Aspen nooded, walked to Kriss that seemed to be getting a panic attack. Aspen gave her a slap across her face and she stopped crying. He quickly picked her up and ran down the stairs, giving me a look. I knew he wanted me to stay safe. Maxon took my hand and started to drag me down the stairs too and I followed, running aside him. I cursed over my heels.

Then a rebel stepped in front of me, aiming for Maxon. He would be dead within seconds if I didn't do anything.

I released my hand from Maxon and before the rebel could react, I kicked him with my heel. He falled down and dropped his gun. I could see Maxon staring at me and got a little bit irritated. Did he really think I couldn't put up a fight?

"We need to go." I said, taking his hand again. He nooded and we started to run again, through all the people. It seemed to be guards and rebels everywhere.

We ran and then, I saw two rebels stopp, both of them aiming at Maxon. Before I could think of anything, I threw myself in front of Maxon, covering my face with my hands and turned my head back. I could see Maxon sideways and I saw him scream, when I suddenly felt intense pain going through me.

1, 2, 3, 4. 4 shots. I gasped and stumbled back. I looked down and saw two bloody circles on my dress where my stomach was, one hole where my leg was and another one in my arm. As soon as I realized I've been shot, I was falling down. I almost didn't notice that Maxon caught me. All I felt was the pain that was coming in waves in me. It felt like I was burning.

"NO!" I could hear Maxon scream next to me and I shivered, both in pain and relief. Even now, when I was dying, I couldn't help but feel a little bit happy that he was going to miss me. Because I didn't doubt that I was going to die.

"AMERICA! NO! HELP! SOMEBODY HELP!" I looked up at Maxon and saw he was crying. I opened my moth to speak, when suddenly the pain just rushed inside me, worse than before. I gasped and cried out. Maxon looked down at me, with a face that made my heart break a thousand times.

"Please, America, don't die." he whispered, before I saw another face behind him. Through my pain I saw it was a guard that was often outside Maxons room.

"Sir, you need to get to a safe room." The guard said. Maxon shook his head.

"I'm not going without her." Maxon said. I couldn't say anything; I could feel how I slowly was getting unconscious. I looked at Maxon one last time, before closing my eyes.

I felt when I was being lifted and I winced, when the pain came back.

"America, please." I could hear Maxon whisper to me. "Please don't leave me. I love you." I think I smiled at those last words and my heart was filled with so much love for Maxon, when I slowly got unconscious.

 _He still loves me._

Then the darkness consumed me and I felt the pain go away.

 **CLIFFHANGER.**

 **I know, I'm a bad person; Why do you think I'm a Slytherin?**

 **The next chapter (this is part 1 of 2) will come soon, I think.**

 **I hope you enjoyed this!**


End file.
